The Price You'd Pay
by Jenniefer Kingsley
Summary: When a friend is in danger one elf will risk her life to save her...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: ummmm...I don't own anything...Except Pennanto(aka Mallárë)...  
  
Prologue:  
  
The sun rose on a cheerful household in Mirkwood. There was a mother, and a father, and a young son. With them lived the father's niece, the orphaned child of his twin sister. The only thing that made this family different was that this was the royal family. King Thranduil was a proud and happy king on this day.   
  
But it was not going to stay this way. His wife, the queen, had gone out into her gardens near to the palace, but still a small journey. His niece, Mallárë, had also gone out, taking with her a horse, presumably headed toward one of the boarders.   
  
On that day, orcs struck. It was a fast, precise strike, near to the palace. Orcs had never come this close before, and now, suddenly, they had attacked near to the heart. They had almost reached the palace this time. The king was grieved when the casualty reports started to come in. several elves had lost their lives to this attack and several more were wounded. But the most grievous blow was yet to come.   
  
A guard, on of the queen's, came into the throne room bearing a body in his arms. It was limp, unmoving.   
  
"No," gasped the king, as the guard came near enough for him to see.   
  
For, in his arms, he held the body of the queen. Not waiting for the guard to come to him, he leapt off his throne and met the elf half-way. Gently he took the body of his wife away from her guard, who bowed and backed off, allowing the king the slightest amount of privacy.  
  
Thranduil sank to his knees, not much minding the people all around him. He brushed his wife's face, not wanting to believe she was dead. She stirred slightly at his touch, and he gasped, hardly believing that she had moved on her own.  
  
Weakly, her eyes fluttered open, when she saw who she was looking at a slight smile came to her lips. "Hello," she whispered.  
  
Tears clouded the king's eyes. "Hey," his voice wavered as he delivered the familiar greeting.  
  
Each breath was labored for the dying queen, "I have to leave," she told him, her voice hardly more than a whisper, "Do not despair, please, stay here, for Legolas, if for nothing else. Promise me."  
  
Thranduil nodded, "I promise."  
  
The queen, satisfied that he would keep this promise, took one last shuddering breath, and then lay still.   
  
---  
  
Protests and cries echoed through the many passages of the king's halls. It was a young voice, and full of confusion. The guards dragged a young elf into the court and made her stand before the king. Her blond hair was dirty as were her face and clothes, but she was still recognizable as the king's niece.  
  
"You have been charged with the murder of the queen," the king stated. "And you have been found guilty."   
  
He looked severely at the young elf.   
  
"For that crime, you shall be banished, from the kingdom of Mirkwood. You may not have contact with any elf from Mirkwood so long as you live, and henceforth you shall be known to the people of Mirkwood as Alrhaw. I have pronounced my judgment. Take her to the boarder and set her loose."  
  
And it was done as the king commanded. As Mallárë, or Alrhaw, stood at the edge of the forest, she pronounced grimly, "I shall never be known as Alrhaw. From this moment forward, I shall call myself, Pennanto, and leave behind all names given to me in that evil place."  
  
With those words, she strode in the direction she knew led to Rivendell, towards the mountains and a new start. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ummmm...I don't own anything...except Pennanto...Feaeledh belongs to BlueEyedDevil...yeah...enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fëaeledh wandered through the woods of Mirkwood, completely lost. She had wandered off the path sometime ago, She now regretted not heeding her friend's advice to stay on the path. A bird croaked sinisterly. Something with thick wiry, hair brushed her face. She gasped and ducked away from it, half running in the dim light. Unable to see where she was going she ran into something sticky. She trie to pull away, but she could not. Suddenly, she saw the great, dark outline of something coming toward her. As it grew closer, she could see that it was a giant spider. In her terror, she screamed. The spider hesitated, but kept on coming. It drew nearer and nearer and Fëaeledh struggled violently in the web, but that only got her more tangled. Just as it was about to bite, an arrow whizzed through the trees. It struck the spider, and the spider died. With a slight rustling sound, a figure landed in front of her. He held a knife and began immediately to hack at the webbing. When he was done, he grabbed her hand.   
  
"Come my lady, " he said, "It is not safe here. I will lead you to my father's house."  
  
"How did you find me?" Fëaeledh asked as the traveled quickly.   
  
"I was hiding," her rescuer answered, "I was angry at my father. You are lucky for that, because if I was not, you would have been spider food."   
  
Fëaeledh shuddered at the thought.   
  
"What were you doin off the path? I don't recognize you and travelers are not usually found this far off."   
  
"I'm delivering a messege from Lord Elrond. I was warned to stay on the path, but, well, I wandered off. I feel so foolish now."   
  
"As you should," He answered, "But do not worry about it. Let's not mention it and say that we met on the path."  
  
Fëaeledh grinned. "That sounds good."  
  
**Please remember to stay on the path," Pennanto warned for what must have been the hundredth time.   
  
"I know, I know," Fëaeledh replied wearily, putting a few more things in her pack.  
  
"You say that now, but I know you. You are going to get lost."  
  
Pennanto nudged her friend with her elbow. Fëaeledh looked up and saw her friend looking at her hands, both shaping 'L's with the thumb and forefinger, seemingly bewildered. This earned Pennanto a smack and she laughed, enjoying her friends exaggerated anger.  
  
"But really, you need to stay on the path. When I was young, I got lost in those woods and was nearly eaten by a spider."  
  
"I'll try," Fëaeledh promised. "Though I may find myself lost anyway. You know how confused I get."**  
  
Lost in memory, Fëaeledh did not immediately hear her companion talking to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," she apologized.  
  
"I was wondering how it was that you lost the path. It is clear enough to follow."  
  
Fëaeledh blushed. "Well, I really don't know. I'm directionally challenged, and I loose myself quite easily. My friend warned me to stay on the path. She told me I'd get lost. She's the one who usually keeps me from getting lost."   
  
"If your friend is usually your guide," Fëaeledh's rescuer asked, "why is she not here now?"  
  
*Because your king banished her,* Fëaeledh thought. Hesitantly, she told him, "She was busy and could not come with me. And there was no one else who could be spared."  
  
"So they sent you alone," skepticism was heavy in his reply.  
  
"Well...yes. With careful instructions on how to get where I was going. They had hoped it would be enough." She laughed harshly. "Obviously it wasn't. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know your name!"  
  
"A small oversight on my part m'lady. I am Legolas,son of Thranduil."  
  
Fëaeledh froze. She had just been rude to the crowned prince of Mirkwood. She had been warned about this as well. She quickly recovered and continued.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"For what?" Legolas asked,confused.  
  
"For...for being rude."  
  
"Because I'm the prince, or just because you were rude?"  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
They walked on in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," this was from Legolas.  
  
"Why should you be sorry? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes I did." He sighed. "I overreacted. Part of the reason I hadn't introduced myself before was because I knew you'd act different around me.People are afraid to breathe around me. I was trying to avoid that complication until we reached the palace."  
  
"Oh." There really wasn't much you could say after that. Then, as if to ease the tension, she introduced herself. "I'm Fëaeledh."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," he said. Then he pointed, "Look you can see the lights of my father's halls, we will be there soon."  
  
---  
  
And that's the first chapter...don't worry you don't have to wait long for updates...It's mostly written!!  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

I use this thing...it's called artistic liscence...I love my artistic liscence...please...don't flame me for it.  
  
Disclaimer:see chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas opened the gates with a command. They walked through and immediately the gates slammed behind them. Merry elven voices bounced off the passageway, which was airy and well lit. The corridor opened into a huge cavern. This cavern was the hall of the elven king. It was lit and lofty and one soon forgot that they were underground. Fëaeledh was amazed by it's beauty; tall pillars that seemed to be hewn from living stone added support to the ceiling and soared high above all of the heads that cared to look. The whole space was richly decorated, for the king was wealthy and it was no secret that he loved treasure. Elves were everywhere, working or just wandering. At the other end of the hall, directly opposite of the opening of the passage that Legolas and Fëaeledh had just left, sat the elven king on his throne. He sat tall and proud, a circlet of leaves was on his golden head. There was a strong resemblance between the father and his son. Fëaeledh froze where she was, taking it all in.  
  
"Come," said Legolas, taking her arm and leading her. "We must greet the king."  
  
He led Fëaeledh across the king's throne. He bowed, and Fëaeledh followed suit, curtsying.  
  
"Your Majesty," he said formally. "I found this Lady, and she told me she has an errand here."  
  
"I came to deliver a message from Lord Elrond," Fëaeledh clarified.  
  
"Very well," said the king. "I shall receive your message later. Legolas, show her to a guest room so that she may refresh herself."  
  
---  
  
Fëaeledh thanked Legolas as he left her at the door to her room, assuring, "I'm right down here if you need anything."  
  
She stepped into the room. She set her pack on the bad and removed one of the nicer dresses she had brought, then moving into the bathing chamber. A mirror was hung there and laughed at her reflection. She was dirty, and spider webs clung to her hair. *What a way to appear before the king,* she thought as she began to clean herself.  
  
---  
  
There came a knock at the door as Fëaeledh finished brushing the cobwebs from her red hair. She opened the door for a servant, who bowed.   
  
"The king requests that you come and dine with him."  
  
"Right now?" Fëaeledh asked.  
  
"Yes, and he bids you leave the message behind. He says tonight is a night for merriment, and not business."  
  
With that he led her from the room to the dining hall.  
  
---  
  
Fëaeledh woke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe. Holding it around herself, she cautiously opened the door. There she found Legolas.  
  
"I've been sent to fetch you for breakfast," he said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she replied. "I'll be out in a moment."  
  
She shut the door and quickly dressed . Then she brushed her hair and clipped it back away from her face. She opened the door again and found Legolas leaning against the wall next to her door. He quickly straightened.  
  
"Are you ready, my Lady?" he asked.  
  
Fëaeledh nodded her assent, they began to walk down the almost familiar corridor from the night before. She noted landmarks, just in case she needed to find her way on her own.  
  
---  
  
Breakfast passed without mention of the message she had come to deliver. After the meal, Fëaeledh asked Legolas about it.   
  
"He will take it this afternoon," he explained. "Afternoon is the time when he deals with matters outside the kingdom. You will have the morning to do as you wish. Would you enjoy a small tour of Mirkwood?"  
  
"I would," Fëaeledh said. "Maybe it will help me not get lost."  
  
They both laughed at this and headed toward the stables to begin the morning.  
  
---  
  
Fall was in full swing, the leaves changing colors, squirrels could be seen everywhere, gathering nuts for the winter. The horses walked easily through the trees, they knew the forest well. Soft words from their riders were all they needed to navigate,  
  
The cool, crisp air refreshed Feaeledh, filling her with energy. She smiled, relaxing in the morning breezes. Patches of sunlight filtered through the monstrous trees, growing larger as they reached the boarder. They spoke as they rode, or sat in comfortable silences as if they had been friends for many ages. So entranced were they in each other's company, that they did not notice the impending danger...  
  
---  
  
HaHa...I'm leaving it here...and I'm holding the next chapter captive until I get five reviews... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
With very little warning, orcs crashed through the under brush, startling the riders. Legolas cursed rather creatively in elvish, angry with himself for not paying attention. He quickly drew his ever-present bow and fitted an arrow on the string, quickly loosing it and felling an orc. Fëaeledh had not brought any weapons, and as he was firing off his second arrow, Legolas realized this.   
  
"Noro lim!!" he called to her horse.  
  
The horse, already spooked by the orcs, turned and fled into the forest. But that was not before and orc sighted Fëaeledh and loosed an arrow in her direction. The arrow struck her shoulder, and the impact knocked her off her horse, into the dense underbrush, now blissfully unaware of the fight Legolas was involved in.  
  
---  
  
Legolas almost did not notice Fëaeledh's fall. The orcs were now too close to shoot so he abandoned his bow in favor of his white-handled knives. Jumping from his horse, he began to hack away at the oncoming creatures, ducking and weaving, avoiding the evil blades.  
  
When he had dispatched the last of them, he first retrieved his bow, slinging it over his back where it usually rested. Then he calmed his horse, which was stamping nervously and snorting. When this was acoustics, he mounted the horse and rode to there Fëaeledh had fallen.  
  
She lay in a bush, the arrow was snapped off, torn on something during her fall. When Legolas lifted her out, she did not stir. He gently laid her on the ground. The arrow had not passed though her shoulder, but had stopped somewhere inside. Legolas turned her over so that her could probe the wound. Still embedded in her shoulder were fragments of the shaft and even deeper her found the arrow head. He carefully bandaged the wound, then lifted her onto his horse and got up behind her, riding as quickly as he dared back to the palace  
  
---  
  
Legolas strode quickly into his father's hall. Fëaeledh, still unconscious, was in his arms. The king, upon seeing his son, rose from his throne and strode to meet him.   
  
"What happened?" Thranduil asked quietly.  
  
"An orc attack, father," Legolas replied just as quietly, for now everyone in the hall was watching. "On the eastern border. She was shot."  
  
"Was it poisoned?" They were now walking quickly toward the healer's chambers.  
  
"More than likely," Legolas was visibly worried, "Though I know not what kind."  
  
"Prepare yourself for the worst, my son, for orc poisons are usually deadly." Legolas recognized the look in his father's eyes. It was the look he got when he was thinking about his wife. "That was how your mother dies. Orc poisons are the worst"  
  
Legolas already knew this, he had heard it many times before. Soon his father would be ranting about his cousin who, in a fit if jealousy, had told orcs how to reach the palace.  
  
"Father," Legolas interrupted, "shouldn't you call the captains and have them secure the border?" The king broke off in the middle of a sentence to consider this.   
  
"Yes, you're right. I'll see to that, you make sure she's alright."  
  
With that, the king hurried off to his task.  
  
Legolas walked carefully with his precious burden in his arms, praying to the Valar that Fëaeledh would be alright. She made no movements, and her breathing was light and shallow. Her eyes were closed. Legolas feared the worst. With mounting dread, he reached the healer's quarters and as he reached them the doors opened to allow him access.  
  
Fëaeledh lay still where Legolas laid her on the healer's bed. The healers Legolas out of the room while he worked. Remembering that sometimes a close proximity to familiar people helped those who were injured, he began to compose a letter to Fëaeledh's friend. She had never mentioned her name, but Legolas figured that if he put examples of things Fëaeledh had told him, it would reach the right elf.  
  
'I have not learnt your name,' he wrote, 'but your friend, Fëaeledh, has spoken highly of you. I know that you are an admirable warrior, an excellent marksmen, and a true and loyal friend. It is your friendship with Fëaeledh that I now write to you about.' Here his hand hesitated over the page, unsure of how to word the next part.  
  
'It started as a harmless and beautiful day. We were on an outing to the edges of the kingdom. Suddenly, with very little warning, we were attacked by orcs. Your friend was shot in the shoulder and is even now being tended to by our healer for the poisons that have entered her system.  
  
'I fear she may not make it, and it is because of this that I ask you to come to her. I strongly believe that your presence will help her, perhaps even save her, If you are even half the friend I have heard about, you will come immediately to help your friend.'  
  
He signed his name at the bottom and sealed the letter closed with the royal seal. He addressed the letter to Lord Elrond. Calling a servant to him, he requested that it be sent at once by carrier pigeon.  
  
Satisfied that his task was complete, Legolas began to pace in front of the healer's door, waiting for any word from within.  
  
---  
  
Thank you good reviewers!!!!  
  
I love y'all!!!  
  
One-Sock-ed Wonder: sorry about the time gaps...I didn't know what to put there and was too lazy to put anything there...plus I was getting hounded for another chapter by a friend at school :D  
  
PS: Sorry if Thranduil looks ditzy...he wasn't meant to come off that way...he gets...preoccupied when he's upset 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ummmm...yeah...see the fisrt chapter...or maybe it's the second one...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas was leaning, half in sleep, against the wall opposite the healer's chamber door. To him it seemed like forever since Fëaeledh had been brought here and he was shooed out the door. His father had come and gone, concerned for their guest, but needing to attend to his responsibilities. Finally, the door opened and the healer came out, rousing Legolas from his stupor.  
  
"I was able to draw the poison from the wound." The healer's voice was weary. "But still she sleeps. I do not know if she will wake."  
  
Wearily, the healer went to report to the king. Legolas entered the room. It was dimly lit, most of the candles snuffed out, leaving the room with the distinct scent of smoke. On the bed lay Fëaeledh, her eyes still closed. She was very still and pale, and at the sight Legolas feared her dead. The only sign of her continued existence was the slight rise and fall of her chest.  
  
---  
  
A few days later...  
  
It was early in the morning when Legolas's letter reached Rivendell. It was delivered to Lord Elrond, because Legolas knew that it would reach the right person through the wise elf Lord.  
  
As Lord Elrond read it and as it became clear who it was truly for, he became troubled, and he called Pennanto to him.   
  
"A letter arrived this morning," he told her solemnly. "It was addressed to me, but as I read it, it became apparent that it was for you."  
  
Pennanto had a confused look on her face as Lord Elrond reached behind him and picked up the letter from his desk.  
  
Pennanto began to read the letter and before she was completely finished, she cried out in dismay.  
  
"This is ill news!" she said. "I must go to her!"   
  
Before she could be verbally or physically stopped, she turned and almost ran out the door, perparing to head for Mirkwood The letter fluttered to the floor, only a piece of paper, forgotten, as Elrond hurried after her.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile...in Mirkwood...  
  
Fëaeledh awoke with a massive headache. She blinked twice and groaned. Suddenly, a face floated above her, or, she was pretty sure it was a face, She squinted, trying to make the image clearer.  
  
"Hey," a gentle voice said, presumably from the face above her. "You're awake."  
  
"Shouldn't I be?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?" Fëaeledh growled, her head ached and she had no idea what this person was talking about.  
  
"Oh, dear," the face disappeared and she could hear his voice talking to someone else in the room.   
  
Then there were two faces above her. The new one propped her up and made her drink something. Immediately, her vision sharpened and she could see clearly. On her right stood Legolas and to her left, the healer.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked, confused.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, it's me."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In the healer's chambers."  
  
"I can see that, but WHERE?"  
  
"Mirkwood. Don't you remember?"  
  
Fëaeledh shook her head.  
  
'This isn't good,' Legolas thought. 'Please let her friend come quickly.  
  
---  
  
Pennanto was in her chambers, packing a bag, when Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, burst in.  
  
"You can't go," Elrohir stated.  
  
"I have to!" Pennanto replied quickly, and much sharper than she had intended. "I-I would never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help." She looked up at the twins, her deep blue eyes burning with a quiet fury. "If one of you was injured, would the other go to help him at all costs? That's what I'm doing."  
  
"But Fëaeledh wouldn't feel right living at the cost of you dying. Neither would one of the twins," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
Lord Elrond stood there, silhouetted in the bright afternoon sunlight. At his words, Pennanto broke down, collapsing on her knees. Her eyes brimmed with tears, as if the ocean-blue depths were over-full with water.  
  
"You're right, Lord Elrond. I'm being selfish, I-I just can't stand the thought of losing my best friend."  
  
At this point she completely lost it and began to weep.  
  
---  
  
In the dead of night, a figure slipped silently along the darkened halls of the House of Elrond. Quietly, the opened the stable doors. The horses all slept quietly, save one, who stood quietly, almost as if waiting for someone.  
  
"Thank you, Nimplim," the elf whispered. "Are you ready?"   
  
The white horse tossed her head, as if in agreement. Pennanto smiled. She let the horse out of her stall and led her from the stables. She mounted the horse and rode through the gates, stopping briefly, once outside, to look back at Rivendell. She seemed sad, yet still proud. As she rode away, a lone figure sadly watched from one of the many windows. It was Lord Elrond, wishing that he could have convinced Pennanto to stay, but, in his heart, know he could not have.  
  
---  
  
Thank you all you wonderful reviewers!!!!  
  
Elfie5: HeHe I love it when people can't wait for more **snif** it makes me feel so loved!!!! (cries tears of joy)  
  
Nimplim means "white light". I thought that was a cool name for a horse...maybe it can become symbolic!! Who knows?  
  
PS: would anyone care to be my editor? It'll come with as few spelling errors as possible...I just need someone to proofread it to make sure it sounds ok. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
When Pennanto stopped the next day, she seriously considered turning back. Doing this would cost her everything. The words of Lord Elrond came back to her, reminding her that Fëaeledh would not want to live at the expense of her life, especially when Pennanto knew that that would be the cost.  
  
The moment of indecision passed, and she renewed her resolve to go to the one place forbidden to her. She was ready.  
  
---  
  
Fëaeledh was up and about in a few days, though on slow and shaky feet. Legolas was trying his best to help her remember the things she'd forgotten, but it wasn't working. Over and over he prayed that her friend would arrive soon.   
  
She seemed to remember places and names, but many memories were just out of her reach. Most of the time she was reaching for a memory just out of reach. She could feel it was there, but could not grasp it.  
  
From the outside looking in, it was frustrationg, but from the inside, it was maddening. To know that others know thing that you do not and should, was creating a feeling of helplessness that Fëaeledh did not like.  
  
---  
  
Lord Elrond's sons discovered Pennanto missing late the next morning. Pennanto almost never got up until after the sun had completely risen, so when she was late for breakfast, they were not worried. But when she did not appear, they began to worry. Elrond sat at the head of the table, quietly eating, which also was not unusual, for he was not one to speak for the sake of speaking.   
  
When the twins got up to look for their friend, Elrond spoke softly, but loud enough for his sons to hear, "You will not find her."  
  
The twins stopped dead in their tracks.   
  
"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"She left last night, " Elladan opened his mouth to say something, but Elrond silenced him with an uplifted palm. "There was nothing we could do. We gave her our opinions, and she made a decision. That is why we are leaving, we will follow and try to save her."  
  
The elf lord stood and made his way to the stables, already having had the servants pack traveling bags. The twins stared after their father a moment, then hurried to follow him.  
  
---  
  
The doors of the king's hall opened with a bang. Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to see what had caused the noise. Two gaurds came in, and between them was a limp elf maiden. She was dragged between the gaurds, not even trying to walk by herself. They threw her unceremoniously in front of the throne, where she sat still, hunched forward over her knees. Her fair hair had come loose from it's bonds and spilled over her shoulders to veil her face. When she did not look up, one of the gaurds roughly jerked her head back while the other pulled her shoulders back, forcing her to sit up straight and the king could see her face. The elf shook the hair from her face and glared defiantly as she struggled with the gaurds who held her. Shock was apparent on the king's face as he realized who it was he was looking at.  
  
"You!" he gasped.  
  
"I--" she began.  
  
"I will not listen to your lies!" Thranduil roared. "Take her away!"  
  
---  
  
In a side passage stood Fëaeledh and Legolas stood, watching the commotion from a distance. As the elf's face was revealed, Fëaeledh gasped. She began to run towards the throne. She jerked to a stop as Legolas held her back.   
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"That's my friend...I remember now." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The elf maid sat in the darkness of the dungeon, her eyes unfocused in the elven version of sleep. She did not stir when the door creaked open on hinges rusted from disuse. She did not stir as the elf who had opened the doors softly padded across the dirt floor and sink to her knees next to her friend. Gently she laid a hand on her captive friend's shoulder. Instantly the other awoke and jerked away from the slight touch.  
  
"Pennanto?" she questioned softly.   
  
The blond elf shut her eyes and drew a deep and shaky breath before looking squarely at her friend, "Yes, it's me."  
  
Concern showed in Fëaeledh's eyes as she took in her friend's current state.   
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault, you couldn't remember," Fëaeledh opened her ,mouth to protest, but Pennanto stopped her. "Don't blame yourself, it was my choice to return. Even Lord Elrond couldn't stop me, and he did try." A small laugh shook her shoulders but did not come to her lips nor show in her eyes. "Even Elladan and Elrohir tried to dissuade me. They thought I was crazy. But I had a responsibility, I should never have let you come here alone."  
  
"You can't control everything, mellon nin(my friend). Some things are beyond your reach. But   
  
I promise that I will try everything I can think of to get you out of here."  
  
Unshed tears glimmered in Pennanto's eyes. " Thank you, muinthel(sister)."  
  
---  
  
The dungeon door creaked open slowly on it's rusting hinges. The dungeons were not used often, and so were ill maintained. Pennanto did not look up. She was seated on the ground, her legs held down in stocks and her arms hung next to here head, suspended. The door was shut and the visitor walked across the room soundlessly. Pennanto could sense the other elf standing in front of her but she resolutely looked at the ground, away from where they were standing. For a moment, neither spoke. The free elf gazing coldly and with some wonder at the bound female before him.   
  
"After all these years you came back. Should I wonder why? Is it your goal in life to make Mirkwood a cheerless place. It seems that whenever you are here evil things seem to happen. Why is that?"  
  
Pennanto refused to acknowledge the voice and he tipped her chin up so he could see her face. Pennanto's jaw involuntarily clenched and she shut her eyes to avoid having to look the other in the face.   
  
"What?" the voice taunted. "Is your guilt too much? Can you not look me in the face?"  
  
Immediately Pennanto's eyes popped open defiantly. She was not going to be ruled by these people. They may have taken her dignity, but her innocence was still in tact. Perhaps not by law in Mirkwood, but in her own heart.   
  
"Le norn mîn meleth(you twisted my love)," She spat at the elf, "ieaw enni na ha. Le badhor enni pen lasto. Ennas ú fael edhel ned Laeg Eryn(mocking me w/ it. you judged me w/o listening. there is no just elf in Greenwood)."   
  
Suprised by her use of Mirkwood's old name, Greenwood, the other elf's expression softened a bit. A slight smile formed on Pennanto's face.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "It is still Greenwood the Great to me. Mirkwood is far to harsh a name for a place that is still full of beauty." A deep sorrow filled her eyes, "You wanted to know why I came back? I came back because a friend needed me. You called me here, Legolas, and I came. I knew what the consequences were, and yet I came. Please, do not talk about what you do not understand. I never harbored ill will against your family, and especially not your mother. I loved your mother as if she were my own. There wasn't even a trial, did you know that? I was arrested, detained, and sentenced. There is one thing I need to know, do you hate me?"  
  
"No. I tried for many years, but I couldn't. I became very good at pretending."  
  
"Yes I know what you mean...it eats at me to have to hate you. It's almost an obligation. Please...can you leave now? Having all these dreams and nightmares played out is tormenting me."  
  
Legolas did leave. He stepped outside the heavy wooden doors and spoke quietly with the gaurds. He came back quickly, and with a ring of keys. Pennanto looked at the elf in shock as he knelt and unlocked her bonds.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him, her voice trembling. "When your father finds out--"  
  
"I will be prepared, I am willing to help you. I never completely thought you would do anything like they said you did."  
  
She took a deep, steadying breath, "Legolas, you don't have to do this. I'm ready to accept the consequence for my actions."   
  
Legolas looked at her seriously, "They will kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Does Fëaeledh know?"  
  
Pennanto shook her head, "I didn't tell her. I didn't want her to know. When I am gone, will you watch out for her? Ennas ú estel an mîn(there is no hope for me)."  
  
When she had said this, she closed her eyes and refused to acknowledge his presence anymore.   
  
His gaze upon her was full of compassion, "Estel uireb(hope is eternal)."  
  
---  
  
"We have to do something!" Fëaeledh declared to Legolas after he explained Pennanto's situation.  
  
"We can do nothing, she has already been sentenced," Legolas told her firmly. "Even I cannot do anything, does that not tell you something?"  
  
"And just who sentenced her?" Fëaeledh's voice dripped with sarcasm. "It wouldn't be your father would it? Because if you hadn't noticed he's not exactly an unbiased judge."  
  
"Wait, say that again."  
  
"He's not an unbiased judge?"  
  
"Exactly, don't you see?"  
  
"See what," Fëaeledh was smiling at Legolas's enthusiasm, but was shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"We need to demand that there be an unbaised trial, with a judge with no emotional connection to the case."  
  
"Like who? Not Lord Elrond, he would rule in favor of Pennanto."  
  
"What about the Lady Galadriel? She's probably heard of the case."  
  
Fëaeledh nodded, grinning. "That's perfect! We just have to arrange it!" 


	8. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 7  
  
"What is this?" Thranduil asked his son, staring at the parchment that had been handed to him. His voice was full of disbelief, and anger.   
  
"A single demand," Legolas replied calmly. "For an unbiased sentencing to be given to the one you deemed a traitor."  
  
The king looked at his son in amusement, he seemed to be daring the younger elf to follow through with his plan. Legolas looked steadily back at his father. His eyes held an almost sad look as he met his father's eyes.  
  
"Just what is your plan, young prince," the king asked formally.  
  
"The Lady Glaldriel had been sent for. She will be the judge," Legolas began.  
  
"No doubt already told of the situation from your point of view!" Thranduil mocked.  
  
"Actually, we told her nothing except that it was a matter of great importance," Fëaeledh supplied from where she stood behind and to the right of Legolas.  
  
Thranduil shot her a look that was full of disgust and she involuntarily stepped back a pace. The king was getting frustrated that he could not find fault in their plan to rescue the traitor.  
  
"So be it," he spat. "We will have your trial. But do not expect me to be happy about your defiance."  
  
With a wave of his hand he dismissed them. Before they could leave, however, he stopped them, a gleam was in his eye.  
  
"But she must not know. Not until the trial begins," Thranduil said with a smirk, determined to thwart their help as much as possible.   
  
Then he dismissed them once more.  
  
---  
  
Fëaeledh made her way down to the dungeons. Perhaps she was not allowed to tell Pennanto the plan, but she could offer hope. The door opened with much less resistance than before.  
  
A single torch was burning high on the wall, though it had been burned down low and provided only flickering light.  
  
"You're back," Pennanto observed.  
  
She was sitting with her back against the wall. Her legs were drawn in close to her body and her arms were wrapped around her knees. She sat in a patch of light that the torch provided. Fëaeledh walked over to her friend and knelt on the dirt floor beside her.  
  
"You look terrible," she commented, becoming concerned as she saw the state her friend was in.  
  
Pennanto's skin was ghostly pale and her hair hung in dirty strands around her face. The natural glow that surrounded elves was very faint around her. She had a look that spoke of being haunted by death in her eyes, and there were dark circles around them. The gauntness of her figure frightened Fëaeledh. Pennanto had only been there for three days, and she was fading very quickly.  
  
"Pennanto, what's happened to you?" she breathed, her eyes were wide with her fear.  
  
Pennanto drew a great shuddering breath to answer, and broke down into body-wracking coughs.  
  
Thoroughly terrified by her friend's condition, Fëaeledh fled the dungeons to find help.  
  
---  
  
She was not watching where she was going. Fear kept her going, propelling her in an unknown direction. Her flight was stopped short when she bodily ran into someone.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" she gasped as she was gently but firmly pulled away from the person she had nearly knocked over. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We followed Pennanto. We were hoping to stop her before she arrived, but it seems we arrived too late."  
  
"Not too late, my Lord," she assured, "but nearly, she has fallen ill. It has fallen fast and worries me. I fear--I fear her spirit has lost all hope."   
  
Fëaeledh's hazel eyes filed with tears. "Do you think you can help her?"  
  
"Perhaps," the lord of Rivendell said gravely. "But I am not sure she can accept any help offered. Not if she has lost all hope."  
  
---  
  
|Merry Christmas, y'all!! This hasn't been edited yet, so I may repost it later...we'll see!!| 


End file.
